Exemplary embodiments herein relate to a clamping and filling tool, and more particularly to a brake clamping and filling tool for a vehicle.
During the manufacturing of vehicles, many fluids must be added to the vehicle before the vehicle can be safely operated. For example, a plurality of fluids must be added to the vehicle engine, transmission, steering system, cooling system, and braking system. These fluids could include engine oil, transmission fluid, power steering fluid, antifreeze solution, and brake fluid. To ensure that the proper amount of fluid is introduced into these systems, the process may be partially automated with a filling tool. The filling tool also ensures that the fluid is added to the systems in a rapid manner. Based upon the type of system into which the fluid is being introduced, it may be desirable for atmospheric air to be removed from the system prior to the introduction of the fluid.
When introducing the fluid into the system or when evacuating the atmospheric air from the system prior to filling, it may be desirable for there to be a leakproof connection maintained between the filling tool and the system being filled. As can be imagined, a great torsional force may be required in order to ensure proper sealing between the filling tool and the system. When this connection is manually initiated by an individual, difficulties may be encountered. Specifically, repeated twisting action by the individual to tighten the filling tool onto the system can cause repetitive stress injuries to the individual. Further, there is the risk that the individual may not apply sufficient torque to the filling tool to ensure a leakproof connection between the filling tool and the system, thereby allowing a fluid leak to occur.
As can also be appreciated, these systems that require fluid may have different diameter filling ports. As such, new filling tools must be created for filling these different sized ports. These filling tools require valuable space in the manufacturing facility. Further, each additional filling tool provides an additional opportunity for a malfunction.
The statements of the above section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.